Put your heart on the line
by AMonkeyGirl
Summary: They find them self on the edge. Either everything will collapse in front of them, or they will discover something new. Maybe all that needed to happen was to put your heart on the line, and wait for the answer, a answer there could be for better or for worse. No one knows what will happen next, what she will do, or what he will do.


"I love you..." It was only a whisper when it slipped over my lips, but he still stopped. Slowly he turned around and looked at me with fierce eyes. Eyes that burned to tell me everything but couldn't, I hated that woman for doing this to him.

"You shouldn't... You have seen the things I have done. How can you love me?" His voice was lower than mine, filled with pain and regret and something I couldn't but my finger on, something I wished I knew what was.

"Because even though you think you are a monster, everything you do shows me something else, has shown me that you are worth the love. And just the thought about not being around you hurts deeply, makes my unbeating heart ache." In the being of that speech my voice had been strong, but slowly it faded out because of the way he looked at me. I could see how much he disagreed with me but he needed to hear it! He needed to know what I thought before he walked out the door, before he did something completely wrong.

All of the sudden he stood in front of me and held my face in his hands, leaned into me. Maybe I did not need air, but I gasped for it, he hadn't been this close to me before. The places his skin touched mine was on fire, it felt like I was burning, but insanely enough it was a nice way to burn as long as I was close to him.

"Jasper please..." I didn't know what it was I begged for, maybe that he would close the distance between us? Everything inside of my begged for that and I knew he could feel it, I could see the torture in his eyes, it was like burning fire behind the darkest eyes I had seen.

"Don't love me, Alice. You can find someone who deserves you, because I don't." Even though he was so close to me I could barely hear what he said because of the pain that took over his voice. Then I felt the pain of his words, they burned their way through my skin, into my heart and slowly I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I love you, and you can't change a thing about it!" I didn't even know where the sudden strength in my voice came from, but I was glad it was there.

My eyes searched his face for every emotion crossing it, but there was nothing, nothing at all. I felt a slight panic starting inside of my as I just watched him, waited for him to say something, I couldn't take this silence.

"Say you don't love me, and I let you walk out of the door, and I promise you I will not follow you." It was so hurtful saying those words, I had waited 28 years for this man, this amazing person standing in front of me, and now I would let him walk out of the door.

"That's the problem. I love you too much, to let you be around me." His voice all most sounded angry, but more like the anger was aimed at himself not me. He bent down and kissed me on my cheek.

The moment his lips got in contact with my skin, it was like firework everything exploded, and as he pulled away from me and our eyes meet, I snapped after air.

We stood like that in a long time, just looking into each others eyes, breathing heavily after air we didn't need. We were waiting for the other to move, to say something, just to do anything.

His eyes were coming closer and closer, it was painful to breath at this moment, as I waited for something I didn't even knew what was.

Then his lips meet mine and everything exploded in a bigger scale than before. My lips answered his, followed his, my lips was made perfectly to match his. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I got my fingers tangled into his hair. One of his hands caressed my back, the other was the one holding me up. Our lips was still locked together, still investigating the others lips.

I had no idea about how many minuets had went by when his lips pulled away from mine, desperately I tried to pull his head close to mine again, so I could kiss him once more.

"I forgot so say something before... I love you too."


End file.
